


more than nice

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Content in the afterglow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than nice

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 million words Torrid Tuesday 3 word challenge - snuggle, chin, laughter

Afterwards, as their breathing returns to normal and the sweat cools on the bodies, Joe gathers Caitlin to him, pulls her close so that he can savour every inch of her warm body against his. There's a half-second where he's afraid she's going to pull away, that she'll tell him that this was a huge mistake but she doesn't. Instead she snuggles up against him with a hum of contentment and he smiles into her hair as he rests his chin on the top of her head. His fingers play in her hair and that hum turns to an almost purr, a noise that sends shivers up his spine, makes him wish he was twenty years younger so they could do what they just did all over again. 

"That's nice." She breaks the silence with her soft whisper and, for the first time, it strikes him that she might have been just as nervous in the aftermath as he was. 

"Nice?" He pulls his head back a little, lifts one eyebrow. "Sweetheart, I was going for way more than nice..."

It takes her a second to realise that he's teasing her but when she does, her laughter rings out around the room and she ducks her head into his chest to quieten the sound. He wants to tell her she doesn't have to, that he could get used to that sound, but the resulting vibrations have a significant effect on him so he just lifts her head, leans his down and kisses her.  She sighs into his mouth, body pliant against his and he rolls them over so that she's on her back, begins  to kiss a path down her body with one destination in mind. "Let's see what we can do about that," he murmurs between kisses and when she arches against him, he thinks that this is definitely more than nice. 


End file.
